


Let's enjoy eternity, my love (by causing a minor inconvenience)

by Gilded_Moon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Aziraphale is a Little Shit (Good Omens), Crossover, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), I'm surprised too, Infinity Wars?, It's my fanfic and I get to make it as niche as I want, Multi, No Covid, The author created an actual plot, The husbands get their chance to mess with everyone, Timeline What Timeline, never heard of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded_Moon/pseuds/Gilded_Moon
Summary: The Tadfield base turned out to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. base. The Avengers watch footage from the cameras and decide to investigate. Crowley and Aziraphale decide to have some fun.Or the ineffable husbands decide to prank Earth's mightiest heroes because it's about time they have some fun.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 71
Kudos: 194





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for either fandom. I love both and thought a crossover would be funny. I haven't read many of the comics, so I'm sticking to the movies for the Avengers. 
> 
> Any errors are my own.
> 
> For the purpose of this fic, COVID-19 does not exist. However, it does exist in our world, so take the precautions you need. Infinity Wars never happened here either and won't in this universe because I want a happy story.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!- Moon

“Hey guys, I’ve got something!”

The Avengers rushed to where Agent Phillip Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury where standing in front of a large monitor. On the monitor was camera footage that had been recovered from the S.H.I.E.L.D. base that had been at the center of the weirdness that occurred over a month ago.

“Coulson, what are we looking at,” asked Tony.

Coulson turned to face the Avengers and said, “This is what we’ve been able to recover from the Tadfield base. This is only from the outside cameras.”

Tony frowned. “What happened to the inside cameras?”

Fury shrugged and answered, “All the tech on the inside was fried. We were unable to fix any of it.” He began to pace in front of the monitor. “The footage was lost too.”

That didn’t make any sense. S.H.I.E.L.D. tech was the best tech in the world. It did not break easily.

_What_ happened _here?_ _Who ruined some of the most advanced tech in the world?_ Tony’s thoughts were running wild with questions. “Let’s stop stalling and watch this already,” grumbled Tony.

Everyone moved closer to the monitor as Coulson began to play the footage.

A old woman in a dress and on old man land in front of the gate on a scooter. They argue with the guard until their argument was interrupted by an unbelievable sight.

“Is that- “said Steve.

“It is, “said Coulson.

A flaming, vaguely car-shaped object pulled up beside the gates. A red-haired man covered in soot got out of the car and approached the old woman. The man began arguing with the guard when four children on bikes rode through the gate. The flaming car exploded at almost the same moment. The red head ran to the wreckage of the car and fell to his knees. At that moment, the guard began threatening the three people with his rifle.

The old woman yelled in a completely different voice than she had been using, “Do something Crowley! He’s got a gun!”

Crowley did not move. The woman huffed, snapped her fingers, and vanished the guards.

“What the hell? How- what?” Tony sputtered out nonsense. How was that even _possible?_ People do not just vanish into _thin air_. More importantly, S.H.I.E.L.D. kept tabs on everyone that showed signs of powers. Tony was positive that no one in the S.H.I.E.L.D. archives had such powers.

“Fury,” said Steve, “do any of these people show up in the archives we keep of people with powers?”

Fury shook his head. “Not a single one of them.”

“Let’s just get back to the footage then we can address that issue,” said Coulson.

Everyone turned back to the screen to see the trio enter the base. The trio approached the group of children who were now standing in front of four strange figures. The footage suddenly went blurry as if oil had poured over the lens. The audio became nothing more than static.

“Uh what happened?” Natasha was staring at the screen in utter confusion. “It wasn’t like that a minute ago.”

“I don’t know,” replied Coulson. He scrambled to get the footage fixed when it suddenly cleared again. The four figures were gone. All that remained was the four children, the old man and woman, a young woman and nervous looking man, and Crowley, alongside a new man wearing a bowtie.

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “Where in the hell did he come from?”

“He wasn’t there before,” said Bruce. “He must have showed up when the footage cut.”

Suddenly, a crack of purple lightening struck the ground and two more people appeared. The first was an arrogant, sharply dressed man in a gray suit. The second was wearing a fly hat and clothes in the style of 20th century dictators. Both the man and his companion seemed angry at those assembled at the base. They approached the young boy in the center of the group and proceeded to argue with him. When the boy didn’t give in, both beings stepped back and glared at the boy. After a few words directed at Crowley and his companion, both people disappeared. Shortly after their disappearance, the camera footage began to shake and was cut off yet again.

“Again? What is _happening_?” Tony was beginning to lose his mind. How did such advanced tech keep getting cut off and broken? It simply wasn’t possible.

“I don’t know,” said Coulson. “Whatever happened here clearly affected what the cameras were able to see.”

The footage reappeared on the screen. Whatever had caused the shaking was gone. The children were being loaded into a car by a man who appeared to be the father of the center boy. The old man and woman were returning to the scooter, so they could return home. The young couple headed for the exit of the base. Crowley and his companion were now holding hands and giving each other soppy smiles. They were the last to leave the base. Coulson ended the video and turned to face the others.

“That’s all of it,” he said. “There’s no other footage with any of them in it.”

Bruce looked at Fury and said, “Who are these people?”

“The old man is named Shadwell. He’s a sergeant in something called the Witchfinder army. The old woman is named Tracy. She runs a psychic and a personal business. The young man is named Newton Pulsifer. Perfectly normal kid except for his tendency to ruin technology whenever he touches it.”

Steve looked up and asked, “Could he be responsible for the camera breakdowns?”

Coulson shook his head. “No. As far as we can tell, he never touched the cameras. The young woman might have done it, being that she’s a witch, but I find it unlikely.”

Tony moved closer to the screen which still showed the man named Crowley and his blond companion. “Wait,” he said. “I know that one. The red head. His name is Anthony J. Crowley.”

Everyone looked at Tony.

“How do you know that?” Natasha looked confused, but not surprised. Tony knew a lot of people.

“He lives in London. Crowley is richer than me but has no obvious source of income. He’s been responsible for many inconveniences and the falls of corrupts politicians and the like.” Tony’s face darkened. “Rumor has it he built the M25 in London.”

“Richer than Tony Stark? That’s not something you hear every day,” said Steve.

Tony glared at him.

“I hate that cursed highway. It’s the devil’s work,” said Fury. “Do you know who his companion is Stark?”

Tony moved closer to the screen. “Yeah. That’s A.Z. Fell. He owns a bookshop in London. He’s got some money but never sells anything.” Tony stepped back. “Guy looks gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrogen oxide though.”

“Ah so they are together,” said Thor. “They look nice together.”

“Yeah,” Steve said. “Tony, you said Anthony J. Crowley?”

“Yeah why?”

“I knew him. He was an amazing spy back in the war. He worked with the British.”

Everyone stared at Steve in shock.

“That’s impossible,” said Bruce. “That Crowley can’t be more than fifty or so. He can’t be the same person.”

“I swear he is.”

“We’ll investigate them both,” Coulson said. “It seems to me these two are the biggest threats anyway.”

“Alright. I’m going to call Pepper. She should be aware of this,” said Tony.

Tony came back fifteen minutes later. He had put Pepper on the watch for anything odd in the business world from either of the two men. They had a dinner date for later.

When Tony walked back into the room, the footage from the base had been replaced with old photos of the two strange men. There were photos from the 1970s and the World Wars and even photos that looked like they were taken in the early 1800s.

“What’s this then? Was Rogers actually right for once?”

Fury walked over to Tony. “He was. We’ve found traces of these two all the way back to the beginning of human history.”

Tony blinked. He had not expected that. “Immortals then.”

“Powered immortals. There are stories of odd situations and all kinds of chaos surrounding them.”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Are they threats?”

Fury sighed. “I think we should investigate closer to find out.”

Natasha stood up and said, “I think we should track this Crowley guy first. He seems the most dangerous of the two.”

“I agree. Pack your bags, Avengers. You’re going to London.”


	2. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! * indicates a change in character POV. I'm experimenting with multiple POVs so bear with me. Happy Halloween everyone.- Moon

Natasha and the others had followed their target into a small bakery. She did not expect a man with such wealth to spend time at anything other than a high-end bakery, but she supposed everyone had their preferences. Natasha stepped in line behind the man as the others sat down. The plan was to tail the man around until proof of malice could be found. As she studied the man’s back, Natasha thought that finding evidence of malicious intent may not take as long as Steve and Bruce seemed to think.

“Hi, Sarah. Can I get a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and sprinkles and a coffee please?”

The man had a deep, rich voice with an English accent. Despite his appearance, he spoke kindly to the cashier and had even called her by name. Natasha was surprised. Not many wealthy people were kind to those who did not share their position.

The cashier responded, “Of course, Anthony! Will you be wanting some sweets as well?”

A somewhat lovestruck smile spread on Anthony’s face at the cashier’s question. “I will indeed. I’ll take a slice each of your angel’s food cake and devil’s food cake. They’re my boyfriend’s favorite.”

Boyfriend? Nothing in the search had mentioned a boyfriend.

Natasha glanced at the table where the others were sitting. They were sporting the same surprised expression she was.

“We sold out yesterday and didn’t have a chance to make more until this morning. It will be about an hour wait,” said Sarah.

Instead of getting angry like most people would, Anthony only smiled and said, “I don’t mind. My angel isn’t expecting me for a few hours.”

_Angel? That pet name does not fit a dangerous, possibly immensely powerful supernatural being_ , thought Natasha.

_What kind of man is this?_

Judging by the looks of her teammates, they didn’t know either. Anthony stepped away to find a table while Natasha took his place and began ordering for the others.

*

Crowley had no idea why Earth’s Mightiest Heroes had decided to tail him through London. It’s not as if he was doing anything illegal. At the moment. The heroes were trying extremely hard to be inconspicuous, but it wasn’t working. They quite obviously side-eyeing Crowley while he waited for Aziraphale’s cakes.

No matter. Crowley wasn’t interested in them anyway. He pulled out his phone and began searching for a restaurant to take Aziraphale to later that evening. As the demon appeared to be absorbed in his phone, the humans seemed to think he wasn’t paying attention to the discussion about him as soon as the red-headed woman brought over their orders.

“I don’t know what I expected of this guy, but what we just saw wasn’t it,” whispered the one named Steve. “Tony, did anything in the research mention a boyfriend?”

“No. I’m just as surprised as you, Rogers,” calmly stated Tony.

Crowley gritted his teeth. He knew these people probably had nothing against those who identified and loved outside the norm, but Crowley still hated when anyone made _comments_.

He and Aziraphale had faced enough struggles in their eternity. They didn’t need _that_ kind of trouble now that they were free.

The man who turned into the large green creature spoke up. “He looked lovestruck. That’s good that he’s devoted. Most rich guys aren’t.”

Tony nodded. “Most guys I know just want a quick fuck and don’t want a relationship. They don’t put effort in like Mr. Crowley is.”

“That doesn’t make him any less of a threat,” said Sam. “He could still be evil. Who knows, maybe his boyfriend is in on it.”

Crowley snorted at that. Aziraphale may be a bastard, but he wasn’t evil. It was quite funny to remember the times his angel had covered temptations for Crowley. Aziraphale got the job done but that didn’t mean he was capable of evil.

Crowley’s snort alerted the idiotic heroes that he was listening in on their conversation. He tried not to laugh at their obvious panic but wasn’t very successful. The Avengers proceeded to remain quiet for the rest of Crowley’s wait.

Eventually Sarah brought Crowley his order. He tipped her and left.

Crowley chuckled to himself as the heroes scrambled to follow him as he headed to Aziraphale’s bookshop.

*

Aziraphale was working in the back of the bookshop like usual. He was repairing a 16th century book on botany while waiting for Crowley to arrive.

He and Crowley had been spending much of the time since Armageddon together. They spent that time doing all the things they couldn’t do before they were free from their former sides. That included things like public dates, picnics (yes, that picnic), and other more intimate activities that involved Aziraphale being ravished by Crowley the way he’d always longed for.

Mostly, they just enjoyed the freedom to be in each other’s company without worry for retribution. In fact, Crowley would be arriving some time later to take Aziraphale to a museum of natural history to laugh at the dinosaurs and all the historical inaccuracies the humans had put up for display.

Aziraphale was smiling at the thought when the bell above the shop’s door rang. He sighed and got up to chase away the customer from his precious books. However, Aziraphale did not find a customer standing in the shop.

“Crowley! I wasn’t expecting you for at least another hour,” said Aziraphale who walked into his boyfriend’s embrace.

Boyfriend. Aziraphale simply adored that word.

“Oh can’t I see my angel whenever I want to, hmm?” Crowley smiled and leaned down to give Aziraphale a kiss.

“I don’t mind my dear. You know I love seeing you,” Aziraphale said. “Oh! What have you got there, Crowley?”

Crowley laughed and walked over to Aziraphale’s desk where he deposited a box from Aziraphale’s favorite bakery and two drinks.

“I knew you’d ask that. I got you a hot chocolate and a slice each of devil’s food cake and angel’s food cake,” Crowley teased. “I know your favorites.”

Aziraphale beamed. “Thank you, my dear”

“Any time, angel.”

Crowley grabbed the second drink and sat on the sofa. Aziraphale grabbed the pastry box and sat next to his demon.

“So, my dear,” said Aziraphale as he bit into the first cake, “what have you been up to today?”

“Not much. Did find out something interesting you know.”

“Do tell.”

Crowley smiled. “D’you remember who those Avengers are, angel?”

Aziraphale paused his eating. “Yes, I do. What have they done now?” Aziraphale thought for a moment and then turned to Crowley with wide eyes. “Did they discover our role in Armageddon?”

Crowley’s smile widened into a smirk. “That they did angel. They’re tracking us now.”

“I think we ought to have a little fun with them,” Aziraphale said, eyes twinkling.

Crowley laughed. “How naughty, angel. I agree. We ought to enjoy ourselves.”

“How do you thi-“

Aziraphale was cut off as the door to the shop opened.

“Tony we can’t just barge in here-“

“Shut it Rodgers. You wanted to investigate, so we’re gonna investigate.”

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other and smiled.

“Well angel, it looks like we have our chance.”

Aziraphale set aside his cake and stood. “It does indeed, my dear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I like cliffhangers. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll do my best to have it soon. 
> 
> Questions? Theories? Snide remarks? Incoherent screaming? Throw it at my Tumblr gilded-moon. Psst. I post new chapters there and starting this Wednesday, I'll be posting previews of my fics (including this one).
> 
> In the meantime, Happy Halloween and happy reading!- Moon


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The husbands get questioned, and patience is tested. An actual polt is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I am so sorry for the long absence. Writer's block has been holding me hostage for this fic, but I finally escaped and bring you chapter three. I'm sorry, and thank you guys so much for your patience. I did my best, and I hope you enjoy this!- Moon

Steve was glaring at Tony. Didn’t he have any idea what ‘investigate quietly’ meant? He should know by now not to just barge in somewhere with potentially dangerous supernatural beings inside.

Steve’s thoughts were interrupted as one of the said beings walked out from the back of the shop. It was the shorter of the two beings. The one named Aziraphale if Steve remembered correctly.

The one called Aziraphale smiled and said, “Hello. May I help you today?”

Tony looked around at the group and said,” Yeah you can actually. We’re the Avengers. S.H.I.E.L.D. sent us.”

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows but didn’t respond.

Natasha stepped forward. “We need to ask you and Mr. Crowley a few questions.”

The blond man nodded and gestured the group towards the back of the bookshop. “Of course. My partner is back this way.”

As Steve walked past the man, he suddenly felt like they were making a big mistake.

They entered the back and sat on the various chairs that were scattered haphazardly around the room.

Aziraphale joined the man who they had followed from the bakery on the sofa. The man, Crowley, wrapped his arm around Aziraphale as if on instinct.

_It probably is_ , Steve thought. _They look like they’ve been together for centuries._

Steve shook off the thought and asked, “Why do you think we’re here?”

The pair looked at each other and then back at Steve.

“I can’t say I know.”

“I can’t say I care,” said Crowley.

“Be nice, Crowley, we have guests.”

Crowley just shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

_I might as well ask them outright. They’re never going to answer otherwise._

“We’re here because we have footage of both of you at a S.H.I.E.L.D. base on the day in August where all those… things happened,” Steve explained.

Natasha cleared her throat and said, “We need to know why you were at that base and if you were involved in any of those events.”

The couple on the couch looked at each other then back at the Avengers.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “I don’t remember any strange events in August.” He turned back to Aziraphale, and Steve was sure he caught a mischievous look in Crowley’s eye as he did, even though he was wearing sunglasses. “Do you remember anything of the sort, angel?”

Aziraphale hummed. “Can’t say I do my dear.”

_Oh, Tony is going to be so pissed off at this. He hates it when people deliberately mess with him which seems like what these two are doing._

A quick glance at Tony proved Steve’s thoughts true. Tony’s face was red, and his eyes were bulging with anger. It was a little funny if Steve was being honest.

“Cut the crap,” Tony snapped. “We have video and photographic proof of the both of you at that base. We know you were involved now cough it up. Why. Were. You. There.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow and set down his cup of coffee. “Look Stark. You guys have a job to protect this planet and the people on it. Well so do we.”

Crowley pulled his glasses down to reveal bright yellow, slitted snake eyes. Steve recoiled in shock. His eyes were _not_ human, and they contained a warning to stay away.

Steve knew they were making a mistake when they walked into the back of the bookshop.

Crowley made eye contact with every Avenger before saying, “Now beat it. Angel and I have a date to keep.”

Before anyone could object, Aziraphale added, “You ought to listen to him you know. I’d hate to have to chase you lovely people out of my shop.”

Steve jumped up along with the rest of the team. They all but ran out of Aziraphale’s bookshop and out into the streets of Soho.

*

Once back at the hotel, the Avengers sat down to have a desperately needed conversation.

“Rogers I thought you said Crowley was a good man who worked for the better.” Bruce dragged his hand over his face. Whatever happened in that bookshop had shaken all of them. These two didn’t fit into any category of being that they had encountered before. Bruce wasn’t sure they should continue this investigation.

He just had a bad feeling about this.

Steve shrugged. “I did, and he was. But that? I’ve never seen something like that from him while we worked together.”

Natasha hummed before asking, “How long did you know him?”

Bruce had been wondering the same thing. If Steve had worked with Crowley, then why had he been surprised when Crowley revealed his terrifying eyes?

“Six months. He was a spy and helped us track down Nazis in London. He was good at it too,” answered Steve.

“What happened to him?” Bruce asked.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean Bruce.”

“I mean where did he go? When you first talked about him, you said ‘was’. As in past tense. Why?”

“Good question Bruce,” said Tony. “I’d like to know that too.”

Steve thought for a moment before answering, “There was a Nazi spy ring that was trying to collect prophecy books, and they were killing the booksellers who brought them. Another agent discovered a spy in our ranks had found a seller with legitimate prophecy books and was planning to double-cross the seller and deliver the books to Hitler. The agent revealed this in the next meeting and Cowley panicked for some reason. He volunteered for the mission and went. It was in a church, but there was a surprise bombing in that section of the city. A bomb was dropped directly on the church, and it killed everyone inside. At least, we thought it did.”

_So we’re dealing with two unknown, super-powered immortal beings, one of whom is apparently invulnerable too._

_Fantastic._

Tony let out a loud sigh and walked to the window. “What did we get into with all of this?”

No one had answer.

Bruce licked his lips and spoke up. “Look, we need to take a break. Let’s step back and look at all the information we have. We can try again tomorrow.”

Natasha nodded in agreement. “We’ll be better prepared for the both of them. And we can better counter their attempts to purposely mess with us like they did today.”

Everyone agreed.

“What about lunch?” They hadn’t eaten an actual meal all day and Bruce was getting hungry.

“Sounds good to me. What do you guys say to the Ritz?” Tony offered.

Clint snorted. “Only if you’re paying Stark.”

_A nice, calm dinner. That’s just what I need. It’s not like we can run into trouble at the Ritz._

A car ride and a table seating later, and Bruce would see just how wrong he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!- Moon


	4. Lunch without shenanigans? I think not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for still reading this even with the slow updates. Y'all don't know how much it means to me. This comes a little later than I hoped since I was working on things for my other fandom. Hope y'all enjoy :) -Moon

This was it. Clint was going to kill Tony. Only he would take them to the one place where it was extremely unlikely to run into the people they didn’t want to meet and get them seated _only two tables away_ from those people.

“Tony,” Clint growled. “I am going to kill you.”

“How is this my fault Clint? I didn’t know they were going to the Ritz for a lunch date,” Tony responded.

“Shut up the both of you,” Nat said. “We don’t want to catch their attention.”

Clint grumbled but silenced himself. Them not catching attention was about as likely as Tony giving up all of his money and becoming a hobo.

A few moments later, the waiter arrived at the Avengers’ table with several bottles of wine that they had _not_ ordered.

“May I pour you some glasses of our finest wine?” The waiter asked.

“We didn’t order that,” said Clint.

“And can’t afford it,” added Bruce with bulging eyes as he stared at the price tag.

The waiter shook his head. “Oh, that won’t be an issue, sirs. This wine was sent as gift from those two gentlemen sitting two tables away.”

Clint turned his head to look at the beings. The red-head, Crowley, winked at Clint while the other one, Aziraphale, gave him a cheeky wave.

_Bastards._

After a moment, Tony said, “Give the _gentlemen_ our thanks. Is everyone ready to order now?”

The rest of the Avengers nodded and gave the waiter their orders as they drank the gifted wine.

*

Humans. Crowley couldn’t resist messing with them. The looks on their faces were too funny.

“Do you think they like the wine my dear?” His angel asked.

Crowley let out a bark of laughter. “Judging by those looks, I think they did. What else ought we do to annoy them, angel?”

Aziraphale hummed in thought but wiggled as he saw the waitress approaching with their first course, veal sweetbread for himself and Norfolk crab for Crowley.

Once the table was set, the waitress asked, “Will you be needing anything else Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell?”

“No thank you,” Crowley answered.

“Actually, yes my dear,” said Aziraphale with that mischievous twinkle in his eye that meant trouble.

_What are you up to angel?_

The waitress smiled. “What can I do for you Mr. Fell?”

Aziraphale gestured to the table of superheroes. “We would like to pay the bill of our good friends.” He turned to Crowley. “Is that alright with you, my love?”

Ah. I see what you’re up to. This is going to be fun.

Crowley smirked. “More than alright, angel. Just don’t tell them it was us until the bill comes.”

The waitress nodded and left to find the heroes’ waiter to tell of the situation. After she was gone, Aziraphale tucked into his food with gusto.

Crowley leaned back in his chair and took a sip of the wine they had ordered, a white burgundy Puligny-Montrachet, as he watched Aziraphale eat. Watching Aziraphale eat was an _experience._ Ever since Crowley had observed Aziraphale eating the first form of bread some 5,436 years ago, he’d been addicted. Crowley had done his best to ensure that Aziraphale ate whenever possible around him.

Crowley didn’t eat much himself. Perhaps a meal once every few weeks. But his angel had specifically asked him to join him in a meal. Crowley couldn’t deny his angel and began to eat.

*

“What do you mean our bill is paid?!” Tony spluttered.

The team had been finishing up their meal while trying to make a plan for their next move regarding those annoying superpowered bastards when their waiter had appeared at their table to tell them that their bill had been paid.

“Mr. Fell and Mr. Crowley, the two gentlemen that sat at that table there paid for your bill,” the young man explained. “They wished you to know only after they departed from this establishment.”

Tony was completely floored. A meal for two would cost quite the amount but a meal for six? That would be enough to put many in debt. That wasn’t even including the wine.

_First, three bottles of the $10,984.95 Montrachet, Grand Cru, Domaine de la Romanée-Conti. Now six, three-course meals. What is their game?_

“We are… very grateful for their kindness,” Tony said slowly, still absorbed in his thoughts.

A muttering of agreement went around the very shocked table.

Tony shook his head and stood. “We best leave. There are things we need to take care of. Thank you for your service and uh here’s a tip.”

Tony laid several twenties on the table and left with the rest of his team behind him.

Things were getting suspicious. Tony couldn’t explain it, but he was getting bad feelings from all of this. Like they were playing with powers too enormous for them to understand. They were going to have be careful about this.

But first, a call to Fury and Coulson to inform them of what the team had discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm wonder what is giving Tony such bad feelings. Or is it just his imagination? Who knows. The next chapter will be much longer because it will have -plot- and also because you guys deserve longer chapters for all of your patience. Again thank you so much. Have a good (insert time of day)! -Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I will update when I can. Happy reading!- Moon


End file.
